


Christmas With Barton

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Phil's and Clint's first Christmas together.





	Christmas With Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the One Sentence Challenge. 
> 
> Prompts: let it snow, holy night, ice skating, shopping, bobble hat, sleigh, driving home for Christmas, Santa Clause, snowman, snow angel, golden star, gift, Christmas tree, cold, snowball fight, and hope.

Half-way to his family home, Phil turned Lola around and headed back toward his place; he couldn't stand the idea of Barton being alone in his sterile, S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned quarters on Christmas; knowing that he didn't even have a mission to distract him. Though not thrilled, Phil was not going to let a little snow and ice stop him from getting back to D.C. before nearly everything closed for Christmas. On his way back to his brownstone, Phil stopped to stock-up his refrigerator and freezer and to fill-up a Christmas stocking for Barton as well as to make sure he had some things to open; Phil wanted Barton to have a real Christmas. He was pretty sure that his asset had never had the Santa Claus visiting kind of Christmas most kids had enjoyed. 

After finding Barton's quarters empty, Phil learned from security that Barton had signed himself out and gone to volunteer at a battered women's shelter, something he did quite often from what the guard had told him; Phil raised his eyebrow as he pulled-up in front of the shelter and watched as Barton lay in the snow-covered front yard making snow angels with a half dozen young children. Phil smiled as he climbed out of Lola, watching as Barton sprung to his feet from his prone position, his bobble hat sitting lopsided on his head. Somehow he managed to not look cold. Phil thought he should give him a gold star for that.

"I hope there's not a mission," Barton said, "I was supposed to help decorate the Christmas tree."

"And take us ice skating," one of the young children said.

"What about the snowball fight?" another asked.

"And the snowman?" asked another.

Phil smiled warmly at Barton as he shook his head no at the mission question and watched as Barton corralled the kids and herded them into the house that served as the shelter; following behind, Phil found himself in the living room listening to a group of women gathered around the piano singing "O' Holy Night". 

Phil startled when Barton pressed a gentle, closed-mouth kiss to his lips; he relaxed and opened his mouth to accept when Barton offered him a sleigh-shaped gingerbread cookie.

This day was truly a gift, Phil thought.


End file.
